


Protect Me (Or Fuck Me)

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Actor Mickey, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Ian, Celebrity Mickey, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: Because Im am cliche gallavich trash lol I gotta request a bodyguard mickey and celebrity ian prompt haha. Omg a bodyguard ian and celebrity mickey one would also be perfection since mickey would be testing ian so much haha<3 although lets be honest any gallavich prompt is perfect lol





	

“Mickey, c’mon, we talked about this!” Mandy pleads.

“NO!” Mickey stops walking and turns around to face Mandy head on. “You talked about this!” He argues, pointed a finger at her. “You talked and talked and talked, but I never agreed. In fact, I believe the actual words I used were ‘NO WAY IN HELL’” He yells.

“I’m not saying you can’t take care of yourself, but fans are crazy. You can’t fight off a hundred people alone.”

“Ugh.” Mickey groans. “Why can’t you just drop it?”

“Because I care about you, asshole! I’m not just your manager. I’m your sister, and I don’t want to sit around until you get hurt before I get you a bodyguard.”

“I said no!” Mickey says.

“Well, it’s doesn’t matter.” Mandy snaps, “Because he’s on his way and he’s already been paid for the next three months so you might as well get acquainted.” And with that Mandy whips around and stomps out of the room.

“Why me?” Mickey asks the ceiling. It’s not that he doesn’t get why Mandy wants him to have a bodyguard, it’s just that allowing someone to follow him around as his ‘protector’ goes against everything he was raised to believe. 

This bad boy persona was the last thing from his past that Mickey has held onto. He’s been openly gay to the public since the start of his acting career, but for some reason, showing any sort of weakness seems more intimidating than coming out.

The door bell rings and instead of answering it, Mickey just yells for the person to come inside. 

“Wow. Okay.” The man says as he walks in. “First order of business: don’t tell strangers to just come right in.”

Mickey looks up and is met with the sight of a tall, handsome redhead in a simple black suit. 

“You’re the bodyguard, I’m guessing.” Mickey says, unimpressed. “You’re supposed to protect me?”

“That’s my job!” The man smiles charmingly. He holds out a hand for Mickey to shake. “I’m Ian. Ian Gallagher.”

Mickey’s eyes scroll from the hand to Ian’s face and back again. In the end he just turns back to the TV, ignoring the hot guy to his right.

“Okay.” Ian says slowly. “He takes a step back from Mickey, but stays standing, his hands firmly clasped behind his back. Mickey spares a glance in Ian’s direction.

“You don’t have to just fucking stand there like that. Just sit wherever.” Mickey says, sweeping a hand to gesture to all the furniture in the grand living room. Mickey wished he lived in a more modest house, but Mandy insisted he buy a huge, over the top mansion like all the other movie stars. 

Ian looks around, brows furrowed. “No.” He said finally. “I should be alert. Ready.” He decides.

“Dude.” Mickey looked at him, annoyance caked on his face. “You saw the gate you had to go through to even get into this neighborhood. We’re fine here. Relax.”

Ian looks around once more before slowly sitting in a chair adjacent to Mickey’s seat on the couch. Mickey smirks at how tense the man is sitting, back straight, eyes scanning the room for any possible threat. 

“You’re gonna be fun, huh?” Mickey teases. Ian tilts his head like he’s trying to understand Mickey’s whole vibe, but eventually his posture sinks a bit. 

*

Mickey’s alarm goes off at eight. He has a meet and greet at ten and then a few interviews before his newest movie premieres in Los Angeles. He barely has time to pee and shower before there is three sharp knocks on his bedroom door. 

“What?” Mickey calls. 

“The car is going to be here in twenty minutes.” Ian announces. “I will be waiting downstairs.” 

Mickey makes an exasperated face at himself in the mirror, seeing as his reflection is the only person who really understands him. 

He throws his clothes on and runs a brush through his hair before descending the stairs and meeting Ian by the door.

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road.” Mickey says, brushing past Ian and into the car. Mickey sits in the backseat and is shocked when Ian slides in right beside him. Oh. That’s right. Mickey actually has to spend time with this guy. 

“So” Mickey starts, after it’s clear that Ian isn’t going to start any conversation, “How long have you been doing this bodyguard shit?”

Ian raises one eyebrow in question before a small grin makes its way across his face.

“Just a year or so. Needed money to live and I’ve always been good at fighting. Growing up in the South Side makes sure of that.”

“You’re from Chicago?” Mickey asks.

“Yep, just like you. We are one and the same, Milkovich.” Ian smirks. 

“Oh, that’s why Mandy picked you, huh? She thought us being from the same town would make me be less of a pain in the ass, right?”

Ian laughs. “Well that, and we were friends in high school. When I told her I was a bodyguard now she was excited.”

“Of course fucking Mandy hires friends instead of real workers.” Mickey scoffs. 

“Hey!” Ian objects. “I’m good at my job.”

“We’ll see, Lucky Charms.” 

Ian rolls his eyes and crosses his arms as they pull up to the venue of the meet and greet. He holds a hand up to Mickey when the car stops to signal that he should stay seated.

“I’m gonna make sure everything’s set and then I’ll come get you.” Ian says, opening the car door and sliding out.

“Yeah, sure.” Mickey says, making a move like he’s going to exit the car too. Ian arms comes in fast, pushing Mickey back in the car and slamming the door quickly. 

Mickey’s head swivels toward the driver, shooting him a look as though to ask ‘you seeing this shit?’ 

Ian returns a few minutes later and lets Mickey know that he can go in. As soon as Mickey is out of the car, he gets real close to Ian, sneering.

“Touch me like that one more time and we’re gonna have a problem.” Mickey growls. Ian simply turns and walks toward the building, one arm pulling Mickey along behind him. 

*

So, Mickey hates having a bodyguard. It’s been three weeks and it really sucks. It’s not that bad when they’re at events or premieres, but everywhere Mickey goes, there’s Ian. The grocery store, the club, Mandy’s. He’s there. 

Tonight Mickey wants to go and get laid and he really doesn’t need Ian tagging along like six foot cock block. He waits until Ian goes to the bathroom to sneak to his car. 

He grabs his coat and keys and darts toward to the car. He gets in and start the car. Right as he’s about to pull out, he glances at the rear view mirror and is met with the reflection of Ian’s smirk.

“The fuck?” He screeches.

Ian winks. “Stealth is part of my job.”

Mickey heads fall back and hits the seat. “C’mon, man. Can’t I go get fucked without you being there? 

“Sorry, Mick. It’s my job.” Ian shrugs.

“Well, fuck this.” Mickey says, getting out of the car. “Guess I’m staying in tonight.”

Ian shakes his head and follows Mickey back inside.

“Give me your keys.” Ian demands, hand outstretched. 

“What?” Mickey asks. “Why?”

“Cause I need a shower without you sneaking out.”

Mickey rolls his eyes, but hands Ian the keys regardless. 

“Great. I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

Mickey’s pissed. He’s horny as fuck and he just wanted to go downtown and grab a guy for the night. Is that too much to ask?

He tries to distract himself with TV and Call of Duty, but it’s no use. Whatever. He’ll just have to go get laid with Ian at his side.

He gets up off the couch and walks to Ian’s room down the hall.

“Ian.” He whines, opening the door. “Take me to get laid.” He says, before lifting he eyes and seeing a fully naked and wet Ian standing in front of him. Mickey’s eyes scan Ian’s body up and down before he feels his pants tighten. Shit. 

“Oh. Sorry. I-, um-. Sorry.” He turns to leave but Ian’s voice stops him.

“It’s okay.” Ian says. “I’m not shy.” 

Mickey turns back around slowly to see Ian still standing there, only now he’s stroking his cock. Mickey hikes an eyebrow before dropping to his knees and crawling over to Ian. 

Without any other words he takes the tip of Ian’s dick into mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. Ian’s hand falls to Mickey head as Mickey starts to swallow him down deeper and deeper. Mickey looks up at Ian with those big blue eyes as he continues to lick and suck his member.

Mickey pulls off. “Wanna fuck my mouth?” He asks. 

“Holy shit.” Ian whispers, nodding quickly. Mickey winks and opens his mouth wide, giving Ian permission to take control. 

Ian starts slowly, not wanting to hurt Mickey, but he gains confidence little by little until he’s full on thrusting into Mickey’s mouth. He stops when he feels himself get to close to the edge. He pulls Mickey up from the floor and immediately attacks his mouth. 

Mickey meets him with just as much intensity, pushing Ian toward the bed in the middle of the room. Ian helps Mickey shed the clothes he still has on, kissing down his shoulders and chest. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Ian mumbles. Mickey grins, yanking Ian’s head back by his hair and going back in for another kiss. 

Ian reaches for the lube on his nightstand, glad he put it there when he moved in. He pours some in his hand before sliding down and gripping Mickey’s ass. He teases his hole, tracing the rim slowly as Mickey whimpers.

He relents his teasing as he slips the first finger in his hole. “Fuck, you’re so tight.” Ian says as Mickey sucks a mark on his neck.

Ian preps Mickey fast and dirty, finishing quickly and sliding a condom on.

“You ready?” Ian whispers in Mickey’s ear. Mickey nods frantically, at a loss for words. 

Ian slides his cock in slowly, cherishing the feeling of every inch. Mickey’s head tips back at the feeling, quiet breathy moans slipping out of his open mouth. 

The pace is only slow for a second before it becomes fast thrusts and low grunts. Mickey’s nails scrap down Ian’s back, fighting for leverage. He feels himself fasting approaching the edge.

“Fuck. Ian. So good. Close” He gasps brokenly. 

Ian speeds up even more, hitting Mickey’s prostate on every thrust. Finally, Mickey cums, white ropes streaking down his and Ian’s chests. Ian follows immediately after when Mickey’s hole clenches around his cock. 

They lay with their arms wrapped around each other, only the sounds of their heavy breathing fills the room. 

“Wow.” Ian finally lets out. 

“I know.” Mickey nods against Ian’s chest. “You were holding out on me.”

Ian chuckles. “You too.”

They stay there for a while, limbs tangled, sheets haphazardly covering their legs, both of their faces marked with stupid grins. 

Ian feels Mickey giggles and looks down. “What is it?”

Mickey glances up, smirking. “Mandy’s gonna be pissed when she finds out I traded my bodyguard in for a boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have fun with my cheesy ass titles so get out of my face. 
> 
> Three prompts in one day? How productive am I? (jk, Maddy do your homework instead of writing fanfiction.)
> 
> Still accepting prompts on [my tumblr](ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


End file.
